How To Love
How To Love Lyrics Ana: Cut the music up, little louder yeah You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love How to love You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in a corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here Now you over there It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Never had a love When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious But now your grown up So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself, so when you got older It's seems like you came back ten times over Now you're sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in this corner tryna put it together How to love How to love For a second you were here Now you over there It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Had a love Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions But it wasn't your fault Wasn't in your intentions To be the one here talking to me Be the one listenin' But I admire your popping bottles and dippin' Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping Baby, so don't be mad Nobody else tripping You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in this corner tryna put it together How to love How to love Oh, See I just want you to know That you deserve the best You're beautiful You're beautiful Yeah And I want you to know, you're far from the usual Far from the usual You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in this corner tryna put it together How to love How to love See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love How to love Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you in this corner tryna put it together How to love How to love, mmmm. Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs